Revenge
by Woodswolf
Summary: The Beldam was growing desperate. The Beldam was a jealous creature, and right then, she wanted revenge. *Rated M for implied heavy violence and lots of gore*


_(A/N): Well, this fic was inspired by a PM with Jones Tereka Seasight. Once again._

_We hit off each other too well. Whatever._

_Anyway, this is book-verse. This is also assuming the OM is fey, as Neil heavily implies she is._

_Sorry for those of you who love me that I haven't written in a long time. I've just gotten really busy recently. But this is good! Don't worry!_

_...Well, it's good, assuming you like gore. I wanted to maul Coraline somehow, and so I did. XP_

_PS: In the third section, some of you may think it's a bit strange that I have kept calling Coraline's mother "Coraline's Mother", "she", "her", or "Mother"._

_There are two reasons for this: One is because Coraline's parents remain unnamed in the book (what this is based on - I could be wrong, though, as it's been a while since I've read it)._

_The second is really just me satisfying myself. Read the third section again afterwards and you can pretty much see exactly what the Beldam did. "Coraline's Mother" can technically still apply to her, you know._

REVENGE

The Beldam was growing desperate.

She had been starving for so long, longing for a taste of human soul, the beautiful silvery liquid that would slide down her throat and cool the burn, put out the fire, ease the pain.

But she didn't care about that anymore.

The Beldam was a jealous creature, and right then, she wanted revenge.

The girl - she couldn't even _bear_ to think the evil's name any longer - had escaped from her domain.

And to add insult to injury, when she had sent her hand after the girl to dispose of her, the girl had cruelly disposed of it with little trouble at all.

It was adding insult to injury.

She didn't know if she had enough magic left to do what she needed to do. It took energy to do what she wanted to, and she feared she didn't have enough.

But the Beldam stuffed a needle and thread into a pocket, along with a rag, two buttons, and a knife she didn't want to use.

She attempted to file the nails on her remaining hand, a not-quite-successful effort. They were still slightly sharper than they had been, and from the way her other hand had been able to maul the Scottish Terrier, she figured her sharpening would be helpful and would enable her to not have to use the five-inch steak knife.

Of course, the Beldam might want to use it anyway, just to add to the feeling of revenge.

If she was probably going to die doing this, why not go all-out?

* * *

The Beldam had re-summoned the same portal she had created to steal the girl's parents. But this time, they were not her targets - the girl was, this time. And the one who had called herself another mother to the girl now sought revenge.

She had stepped through, back into the sleeping, silent, dark house she had seen herself only once before.

A quick, silent walk up the stairs.

A waltz down the hallway.

It was not long before she found the girl's room.

She saw her sleeping, not quite peacefully.

The Beldam was happy about that.

The first thing the Beldam did was take the rag from her pocket and gag the girl.

* * *

It was supposed to be Coraline's first day of her school term.

Coraline had not gotten out of bed yet.

Her mother was getting impatient and angry. She called out again to Coraline, once again recieving no response.

That was the last straw for her. She called out once again, warning her to get out of bed before she got up there, but there was no response for the tenth time that morning.

She trudged up the stairs, purposefully making her steps as loud as she possibly could to show that she was serious. She stomped down the hallway, pushing aside the door with no little amount of force.

Upon sight of the room, she recoiled from the door, jumping back a few inches.

The room was completely trashed. The little furniture that had been brought into this room had been completely torn apart, except for the bed, where Coraline appeared to be sound asleep. On the wall directly opposite the door, a message had been carved into it, as if by a knife.

_**I WIN.**_

She approached the wall, as she had noticed a message in smaller print right below it.

_To the Mother of the Demon:_

_Do you know what the last thing I said to her was?_

_'You should never disobey your mother.'_

_And then I created all that you see here._

_How about you turn around and view the full extent of my handiwork?_

Coraline's mother feared when she finished reading the message. But she obeyed its orders and turned around, fear alight in her eyes even before she turned around.

What she saw was something she had never seen outside of a horror movie.

Coraline's head was completely decapitated, sloppily cut from her shoulders. She could see the white of bone on the inside of her neck and the rag sticking out of her mouth, but her pillow and sheets were bright red from the stains left of liters of blood spilled, revealing patterns created in such a way that she could tell that Coraline had been thrashing repeatedly, struggling to get away from her attacker - and murderer - as she died.

A handle from a sizeable steak knife was sticking out of her forehead. It had its own accompanying bloodstains, making her shadowy hair stick together from the dark crimson blood that had dried on it. The pillow where the head was laid was soaked with blood around that area.

Her head had been set at such an angle that she could tell that it had been chopped off from her position at the opposite wall, while she hadn't been able to tell from near the doorway.

Mother ran up to desceased daughter and cradled the amputated head in her arms. She pulled the knife out of the head and threw it across the room. As she cradled what was left of her daughter, the stains from the not-quite-dry blood appeared all over her clothes, but she didn't care. She wept loud, sopping tears all over herself. Her strange, curious, wonderful little girl was dead, and she didn't care about anything else.

It was then that she noticed that her daughter's eyelids were sucked inward, almost, as if there was nothing behind them, like there was no eye at all.

She pulled back the lid, expecting to find the irises Coraline's lovely hazel eyes, missing the spark of life they once had, staring up at her but not seeing. Instead, she found nothing but a blood-filled eye socket and her daughter's skull, the white bone fractured in places around the edge of the socket.

Coraline's mother stopped crying momentarily and opened her daughter's other eyelid to find the same thing.

She looked behind her, right at the place where her daughter's severed head had been facing beforehand.

Nailed to the wall were two bloody eyeballs, each with a sizeable bloodstain trailing down about three feet. Sewn over each iris was a large black button.

A message below them read, _She's mine now._

Coraline's mother cried harder, partly out of loss, partly out of anger, partly out of confusion about the final message.

But no matter what she could try, there was nothing she could do.

_(A/N): Well, did you like?_

_Yes, I have to admit this is my most violent fic I have posted. The most gorey. Just imagine if I had actually showed you what the Beldam did to her, every step of the way (Technically I did do so, BUT if you're interested enough to want to know the exact order the Beldam carried things out in, be my guest and leave a review asking for it, okay?)._

_Awful, no?_

_Or, at least, what happened to Coraline?_

_No, of course I'm an awesome writer. Duh._

_The end. Thank you for your five minutes or so of time._


End file.
